


things you said with too many miles between us

by hunntea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "things you said" meme on tumblr.<br/>"Things you said with too many miles between us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with too many miles between us

It wasn’t the first time Rico received an “I miss you” text from Levi, and she doubted that it would be the last. She touches her thumb to her phone, lightly pressing it to make reading her print easier. On the right bottom right, the green message icon indicated that there were two, not one, but two unread messages.

She sighs before tapping the app.

“I miss you. Come back home.”

She inhales and closes her eyes. She hasn’t replied to him since she left. She wonders if now would be a good time, but what good would it do to reply now? Her eyes open once more, staring at the little screen with her thumbs in place and ready to type.

“It’s too late, Levi.”

She sends the message without a second thought, rolling over to her side and not caring if her glasses got a little foggy from the tears to come.


End file.
